Harry's Brother
by Anthony Potter
Summary: Chapter 2 has come out! Its my first fic! PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Except for Harrys Brother.  
  
Harry's Brother  
  
Chapter 1  
  
If was the first day back to Hogwarts from the summer holidays. The whole school was in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the very front of the gryffindor table so they can watch the ceremony, for all the past ceremonies they sat at the very end of the table because they didn't like the ceremony, but this year was different. Over the holidays Harry had received a letter from his godfather, Sirius Black. The letter clearly stated that Harry had a long lost brother that would be entering Hogwarts as a first year. Harry sent a letter back to Sirius saying why didn't he tell him earlier. Sirius replied that he just found out himself.  
  
"Wont they start the ceremony already!" exclaimed Ron  
"Ron be patient, I hope he is in Gryffindor... I could teach him how to be smart just like me" said Hermione.  
Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.   
  
The stage curtain opened and there was a, old, patched up, witch hat. The hat began to speak. This was nothing new for the upper years but the first years had looks of excitement, horror, and astonishment on their faces. Harry, Ron, and Hermione remembered how they felt when they were first years.  
  
After the hat had finished its traditional song the hall burst into applause.   
  
"Which one is your brother?", Ron whispered to Harry as they both looked at the line of first years.  
  
"I don't know" said Harry.  
  
All three of them got into a deep conversation on how Harry's Brother had also gotten away from Lord Voldermort.  
  
"Potter, John"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead in their conversation and turned their heads to the stage. They watched John walk onto the stage, sit on the stool, and place the hat on top of his head. The whole hall gasped in amazement. There were whispers coming from every direction "He has a brother?" "Did that hat just say _potter_?", "Oh no... not _another_ one"  
  
John spotted out Harry at the gryffindor table and waved. Harry waved back uncertain how John knew what he looked like.  
  
As soon as Harry waved back the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione lead the Gryffindor table into applause.  
John took of the hat and walked of the stage. As he made his way to the gryffindor table there were more gasps. He had the same scar as Harry on his forhead!  
  
"Over here!", said Harry.   
  
John took a seat in between Harry and Ron. John and Harry stared at eachother with out saying a word for a whole minute.  
  
"The ceremony has ended please go up to your common rooms and get some rest", said Dumbledore.  
  
(PLEASE R&R. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND ARE LOOKING FORWARD FOR CHAPER 2 THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I WILL RELEASE THE 2ND CHAPTER)


	2. Johns Past

A/N- this is chapter 2 of my story. If you haven't read chapter one then please read it now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.   
  
  
Harry's Brother  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day when they all woke up Harry, John, and Ron went down to the Common room from the Boys' Dormitory. The whole circular room was flooded with all the Gryffindor's to question John. They were all staring at both John and Harry, they both looked very alike. Hermione spotted them three...  
  
"Lets get out of here", She shouted over all the curious voices.  
  
Then the four of them ran out of the common room and went down the marble staircase and made their way to Hagrids house.   
  
"Where are we going?", said John.  
  
"Hagrids House", replied Hermione  
  
"Who's Hagrid?", said John curiously  
  
"A friend", said Harry  
  
They got to the front of hagrids house and knocked on the door. When Hagrid opened the door John gave a big gasp. John was expecting to see a kid around Harry's age, not some half-giant.  
  
"Hello guys. I see yaw made a new friend", said Hag rid.  
  
"This is Harry's Brother", said Hormone  
  
Hag rid had put his hand over his mouth   
  
"Err.... Come in, I'll make some tea"  
  
They went inside Hatred's house and sat down, Hag rid already had some tea made.  
  
"So how come I am only finding out about you now? I don't remember you at all when I was a baby, and you have the same scar as me", asked Harry.  
  
"I will explain. When Volt... I mean you-know-who killed mum and dad, and attack us we obviously both survived", explained John.  
  
Harry cut him off  
"But I don't remember you!"  
  
"Harry! Let him finish!", exclaimed Hermione.  
  
John continued...  
  
"When he failed at killing us he put a spell on both of us. He didn't want us to remember each other at all."  
  
"But why?", said Ron.  
  
"I assume because he knew we were so powerful when he tried to kill us and failed so he did the spell because he thought if we used our magic together against him we would defeat him. All I remember after that night is being put into a trash can by some guy who was supposed to take care of me" said John.  
  
"UNCLE VERNON!", said Harry in fury.  
  
"He didn' wan ter take care of both of ya so he abandoned John, how can yer be so empty hearted", exclaimed Hagrid.  
  
"So I was put in a wizard orphanage in London, and a few days ago I found out I have a brother and I was going to go to Hogwarts"  
  
"When did you find out you were a wizard?", asked Ron  
  
"Everyone in the Wizard orphanage finds out when they are 10, so I found out when I was 10."  
  
"Wait! When you were 10 how old are you now?", said Harry.  
  
"I am 14", said John.  
  
"Let me get this straight... You found out you were a wizard when you were 10, but you didn't attend Hogwarts. Then 4 years later you attend Hogwarts? When you are really supposed to start at 10?",asked Harry  
  
"Yep, when I was10 I was home schooled at the orphanage", replied John  
  
"Why didn't they just let you attend Hogwarts with Harry?", said Hermione  
  
"I don't know... I just found out myself that I had a brother that went to Hogwarts", said John.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know you are 14?", said Harry  
  
"Of course he does", replied John.  
  
"Then why is he making you start as a 1st year?" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Well, I am taking a test September the 14th to see if I can move in to a 4th year", said John.  
  
"Well, lets get started now you have a LOT to learn.", said Hermione eager to teach.  
  
"Hemione he has 2 weeks!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Hermione gave sort of an annoyed look and sat back down.  
  
"I am so glad that you were put in gryffindor", said Harry.  
  
"I wasn't originally going to be put in gryffindor, the sorting hat was going to put my in slytherin but as soon as it saw me wave to you and you wave back he screamed Gryffindor. Its almost like he read my mind", explained John.  
  
"He probably did read your mind. I was also suposed to be put in slytherin but it was like like hat was talking to me in my mind. Belive me I know what its like", said Harry.  
  
"Its almost dinner time, yer better get back to the castle", siad Hagrid.  
  
"Your right Hadgrid, C'mons guys lets go" said Hermione  
  
"Bye Hagrid thanks for the tea" said Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and John all got up and left Hagrids house.  
  
When they were just about to go into the forest John said...  
  
"STOP"  
  
"Whats the matter John?", said Hermione.  
  
"Last one there's a rotten egg", screamed John  
  
They all ran and reached Hogwarts at the same time. They entered the entrance hall, all-trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Im not that hungry", said Harry  
  
They all agreed and went up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Fairy Lights" said Ron as they approached the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
The portrait swung open to let them in.  
  
"Im gunna go write a letter to Sirius", said Harry  
  
"Okay Harry. C'mon Ron lets start teaching John some charms", said Hermione  
  
The common room was completely empty being that everyone was eating in the Great Hall. Harry sat down at a nearby desk, took out his quill, parchment, and a ink bottle and stared writing.  
  


_Dear Sirius,  
John is GREAT! I am so glad that he came to Hogwarts. He told us his whole story, but what I am still unsure about is why you didn't know about him. After all you were my parents' best friend. Well. I trust you and believe that you didn't know about him. On September 14th he is going to take the test to start as a fourth year. Well this was just a quick letter telling you what's going on.  
  
Harry_  


  
Harry showed Hedwig the letter and the owl automatically lifted up her leg so Harry could tie the letter on to her.   
  
Harry said to Hedwig, "Give this letter to Sirius".  
  
All the gryffindors started to enter the common room. It was time for bed. Everyone now seemed less interested in Harry and John. Dumbledore must have told the whole the school about John when they were at Hagrids house.  
Harry, Ron, and John when up to the boys' dormitories while Hermione went up to the Girls.  
  
(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF THE STORY THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS!)  



End file.
